Mine
by XrosaryX
Summary: Devil Survivor. He chose this path, yet he can still hear the call of God despite not wanting to be His. Set if MC chooses the Lord of Bel path.


**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR!**

Okay, dust bunny got control of me and I had to do this oneshot! This is set when the MC choose the path to become the Lord of Bel. Hope you enjoy!

I'm calling the MC Len again!

**Pairing**: NaoyaXMC

* * *

><p>He was the Lord of Bel.<p>

The King of Demons.

The enemy of God.

He had betrayed his friends and Him.

He chose this path of hate and darkness. He followed the shadows when he could have chosen the light.

Atsuro and Kaido are his generals in the war against God. He senses a lot of doubt within Atsuro, he doesn't need to look just to know.

Atsuro struggles to understand why they must fight a useless war. He grows tired and is barely given a lot of commands out in the field. His eyes holds fear to his friend yet there are times when they spark in bits of hope. Hope that his friend will return back to normal, declaring that the war is pointless and banishing the demons from the human world.

To return back to the lives they once had.

Kaido adjusts to his new power and position with ease unlike Atsuro. The former gangster is his first commander, the one he trusts more then Atsuro when they must go into another battle against the rebelling humans and angels that try to overthrow his rule.

He has not seen Yuzu since the day he left her and Midori in the park to follow after Naoya. They could be dead or they could be rebelling among the remaining humans hidden under the cracks like bugs as the war rages on.

He leans against his throne as he listens to Atsuro and Kaido argue over about something regarding survivors they have found. Kaido wants to keep them prisoner and torture them to get answers to where the major rebel bases are while Atsuro tries to reason that the humans they have are not rebels and should be set free. His head pounds loudly and he lets out a loud sigh, "Are you quite done?" he snaps as he glares at them coldly making them stop, "Kaido, you should be well aware not all of these humans we find are rebels."

Atsuro's eyes hold the look of hope as he continues, "However...We can't be too safe." In a flash Atsuro's eyes widen in horror, "Question the ones you deem the ones that might hold the most information or look a tad bit likely to be rebels. Atsuro, you shall accompany Kaido as he does this and if any prisoners live through questioning you may release them. Now go, I'm retiring for today."

"But-"

"I shall not be questioned about my choices Atsuro," he snaps towards his friend-no, general-as he slings his black cloak over his shoulders, "Do as you are ordered to do." Atsuro bits his lip and grips his hands into fists as Kaido lets out a smug scoff as Atsuro backs away as he passes him by, "Yes sir..."

The person he was before, that person was gone. Yet there are times when he looks out the palace's balcony overlooking the city bathed in darkness and blood when he feels his heart stir with emotion he can no longer describe. His heart stirs slightly as he gazes down at the small crowd of humans being lead towards the execution grounds, could it be he regretted his choice? Deep down he didn't wish to lead the demons? He stares as a young woman, pregnant it seems, being torn away from her husband who is wearing the sigma of the rebels.

"Regretting your choice my lord?"

"Loki, Naoya isn't here right now. What do you want?" Loki smirked as he walked over to him and leans on a pillar across from him, "Now, now there are times I wish to speak to others other then to your brother." He clutches his cloak closer to his body as he watches the demons beat the woman to the ground as her husband is lead off to be slaughtered, "Painful for you?" Loki asked as he walked closer to him, "Seeing these humans dying under your hand?"

"I don't regret," he answers sharply and turns to face Loki, "Now if you excuse me-" Loki's fingers slid under his chin and tilts his head up towards him, "Do you really not regret, Abel?" That blasted name, the name that was always linked to Him. His true name, his true identity.

He was Abel, the beloved son of God.

The son who should have been leading the fight against demons, not be their leader and fight Him.

Loki smirked as he began to tremble as he tried to glare up at him with his blood red glowing eyes, "Do not ever," his voice cracks as he feels a throb of pain in his heart, "Do. Not. Ever...Call me by that blasted name!" The ground shakes as he emits his power towards Loki who looks amused at his anger, "My, my hit a sensitive spot have I?" He slaps his hand away and shoves Loki away from him, "Go back to whatever hole you were in and crawl out to the surface another time Loki."

His hands are shaking as he shoves open the doors to his bedroom as Loki lets out a laugh.

* * *

><p>His fingers clutch tightly on the black silk blankets of his bed as he struggles to stay awake, Loki's words echo through his head.<p>

_"Do I regret? Regret choosing this path? Turning away from Him?"_

He grunts as his eyes widen at how his heart suddenly grows tight and he feels light headed, "No...No, No! Leave me alone!" He cries out as he covers his ears as he hears a voice, "My son. Abel..."

"No, go away! Go away!" The voice is the voice that has haunted his mind ever since he became Lord of Bel. The voice is warm yet at the same time strict, it's the voice of Him. The voice of God, his Father. He pants as he struggles to deafen himself from the voice that calls out to him, "My poor lost son...Abel."

"GO AWAY!"

"Abel, why have you abandoned me my son? Why?" He grabs a vase near his bedside and throws it to the wall, "Shut up! Don't call me that blasted name! Don't ever call me by that name!" He can feel an odd energy of warmth surround him like an embrace as he lies back down on the bed letting out animal like sobs, "Leave me alone...Go away!"

"My child...I can feel the regret in your heart," He speaks as the embrace grows tighter around him, "You wish to save humans. To help me. My son, Abel, you can go back..." He lets out a cry and scream as he trashes on the bed trying to block out the voice, "My child. I have always lov-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" He stops as he hears the door slam open, "What's going on?" Naoya demands as he turns his head towards him with tears in his eyes, "What's wrong Len?"

Len, only Naoya referred to him as Len. The name that had no connection at all to Him and was the only last existance of him ever being human and being himself. "N-Naoya..He's calling me.." The older man closes the door and walks over to his bedside to sit next to his lying body, "I can hear it...The essence of Abel, of me, crying out to Him. Onii-chan..Make it stop." He hates begging for help, he hates it now especially after gaining such power.

He must be strong.

Never to shiver in fear or cry out in terror all because of Him.

Yet...

Naoya wraps his strong arms around his trembling body as he tries to stop the shaking of his body, "He calls out to me. Telling me lies. Make Him stop." Len feels Naoya stroke his hair as he closes his eyes letting his last tears fall down his face, "Hush," he hears the older man whisper as he feels him place a kiss on his forehead, "His lies shall not hurt you. As long as I am here my darling, I will not let Him take you away." Len nods as he feels his body stop shaking and his heart begin to stand still again with no emotion.

Naoya loosens the embrace and lays down with him on the bed, "You are no longer His. You are mine." Len smiles at the words, "I am yours..."

* * *

><p>Naoya waits until Len begins to slip into sleep before leaving the bedroom, "Loki, how dare you cause that to happen," he glares at the man when he finds Loki outside the bedroom doors, "You know...How human Len still is."<p>

"Ah Naoya, Naoya," Loki sighs as he smiles, "I cannot help, but tease the new Lord of Bel. After all, you did succeed in exacting your revenge and keeping Abel to yourself."

"Call him Len," Naoya sternly orders as he crosses his arms, "Saying that name around him causes his heart to open up to Him again. I shall not let him be tormented so by Him." Loki chuckles as he looks into the room where Len sleeps, "Yet...Abel's essence calls out to Him Cain. You cannot deny that. It won't be long until he finally breaks and becomes corrupted if he continues to do this." Naoya grits his teeth as Loki waves his hand carelessly as he walks away, "You say that he is yours Cain, but you might as well question this...Does all his being want to be yours?"

"Go back into whatever place you were Loki," Naoya snaps as he reenters the bedroom.

Len is his. Naoya watches as Len's breathing is calm and stable.

Abel is his. Cain's essence possesively growls as he remembers how God had the nerve to bestow the mission on his little brother, to serve Him.

His beloved brother, his darling cousin, his everything is his. "I won't let you go," he whispers to the sleeping demon king, "I will not let you go back to Him, Abel. You were suppose to be mine. You shall always be mine."

* * *

><p>Now the bunny goes back into its hole. X_X Hope you enjoyed it! Please be kind! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
